When the Impossible Becomes Possible
by katie mase
Summary: The Doctor and his companions once again find themselves exploring the infinite possibilities of the universe. But even the Doctor knows there's limits. Until a familiar face finds him and all bets are off. Full sum inside. small spoiler for S4. [complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Martha, Donna, The TARDIS or The Doctor. I would be so beside myself if I did though! No all of them belong to the genius behind it all. **

_A/N: So heres where I usually would say why I chose to write this, but I think I'll save that for next chapter. Oh and if you didn't guess there is some spoilers for season four sort of. The spoilers being Martha and Donna being the next companions, but most of us knew this. And I should probably mention I'm American and I'm being good and not watching the rest of season three online. So if I happen to put in something that was clarified in season three, just ignore me. I fully intend to use the "I am American" excuse. _

**

* * *

**

**When the Impossible Becomes Possible**

_Summary: The Doctor, Martha and Donna once again find themselves traveling the universe, exploring its infinite possibilities. But even the Doctor knows there are limits. Until a familiar friend once again finds themselves face to face with The Doctor, all bets are off. _

**Chapter One**

"So Martha Jones where in the universe do you want to go?" The Doctor asked with a manic grin.

"Oh you know me. I'll go anywhere I haven't before." Martha replied excitedly

"How does the Restaurant at the End of the Universe sound?" The Doctor already began to spin knobs and flip switches.

"Sounds great!" Martha had just returned to come traveling with the Doctor again. She was a bit surprised to find he had another companion, Donna Noble, with him so shortly after she left. But she was just happy to be traveling with the Doctor again.

"I can't remember if they have banana daiquiris there or not. I haven't had one in so long. Let me tell you Martha, bananas are good."

Suddenly the TARDIS began to hum and shake violently. Martha and The Doctor held on to the console as tightly as they could before being lurched backwards.

"Something's not right." The Doctor said as he carefully moved around the console.

"What the hell is going on?" Donna called as she stumbled in the room.

Before the Doctor could answer the TARDIS came to a forceful stop.

"Stay here." He said as he grabbed his tarnished jacket and headed out the door. Martha and Donna gave each other the same, "yeah right" look and followed him out. As the door opened a barren red landscape stood before them. The sky was a familiar light blue, but was spotted with dusty brown clouds. The Doctor stepped out, hands jammed deep inside his pockets. "Don't believe I've been here before." He mused to himself.

"Oh God we're on Mars aren't we?" Donna moaned

"No I've been to Mars and trust me, this isn't it." He replied suppressing a laugh.

Suddenly a hooded figure emerged from an obscure bolder. "Doctor?" The voice asked. It was familiar, but the Doctor had a hard time placing it. "Doctor?" The figure asked again.

"No it can't be. It's impossible." The Doctors eyes widened as the figure drew nearer.

But it was possible. The figure removed their hood and revealed them self to the bewildered Doctor.

* * *

_I know its a bit short, but the chapters get longer so tell me if you want me to continue! There is a method to my madness!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry to say I don't own anything from Doctor Who. If I did I would have changed a few things here and there...**

_A/N at the bottom_

"Hello Doctor." Mickey Smith said.

"Mickey boy!? But it's impossible." Once the Doctor came around to accepting Mickey's presence he added, "How the hell are ya?"

"Been better. Looks like you're getting along just fine." Mickey said staring at Donna and Martha. "Replace us that fast huh?"

The Doctors manic grin was suddenly replaced by a dark look. "Don't start Mickey. It hasn't been easy for me either." His voice was firm and at its most serious tone.

"Oh yeah sure, traveling with two women is such hard work." Mickey shot back. "After spending two years creating a safe way to get here, I've come to find you've moved on and forgotten."

"I've moved forward but have never forgotten." The Doctors glare was icy and adamant, but was replaced by curiosity. "Wait you created a way to travel between the universes?"

"Yeah, not sure if we should have."

"Mickey Smith you and I both know I couldn't forget her if I tried. No one will be able to fill the void that was left when she was taken from me. If I had known any way, any way at all to get to her I would have done so in an instant." The Doctors icy gaze bore into Mickey's equally cold one. This stare down lasted for a few moments before Mickey nodded in agreement. He never once for a second believed the Doctor would replace Rose, but he had to be sure.

"Now then." The Doctor said with his usual upbeat tone. "You must tell me how you created this pass way."

Mickey followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS, where all seemed to remain the same since the last time he was here. _"Still bigger on the inside." _Mickey thought to himself. He glanced over at Martha and Donna to see he was on the receiving end of curious stares.

"Mickey Smith this is Martha Jones and Donna Nobel. Girls meet Mickey; he traveled with me on occasion."

Mickey nodded politely and removed his heavy cloak. He revealed his Torchwood uniform for which the Doctor said.

"Torchwood? Mickey you're working for them after all they've done?"

"Torchwood is different in the other universe. It's not evil Doctor. In fact Rose and I both work there together. I mean she didn't know about this pass way for quite sometime but-"

"Wait what do you mean other universe?" Donna asked

"Doctor I thought you said it was impossible to travel to the other universes." Martha said

"So I'm the only one who didn't know there were other universes?" Donna interjected.

"Would you both shut up and let him continue!" The Doctor said taking a seat in the captains chair.

"Well if I were to start from the very beginning, it all began about a month after Bad Wolf Bay…"

* * *

_So its a bit longer, a bit of angstyish stuff in there. How many of you guessed it would be good ole Mickey the Idiot eh? Well I got this idea from a message board poster. They had said there was a possibility (although I highly highly doubt it) Mickey would make a guess apperence next season. Then I came up with this idea, funny how it works. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, we know this by now. **

_A/N: So at first this was only going to be a five chapter story, but it's turning into this full on adventure. I'm going to try and write out the next 3 or 4 chapters before I post, so the next update might not be for a few days. I still have no idea how it will end, I know how if feels if that makes any sense. Anywho, review please!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Rose come now, you don't want to work in a shop the rest of your life?" Pete said pushing through the doors of Torchwood.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to work here either." Rose replied. She knew Pete was trying, but she would move forward herself at her own pace.

"You'll do fine. Mickey's here too and he likes it just fine. Right Mick?"

"Yeah, s'all right." Mickey said following Pete and Rose.

Pete led the two towards the far side of the building. He unlocked one of the doors and let them in a wide room. "Here's your office, nice and spacious yeah?"

Indeed it was. Aside from lack of decoration and personal touches, it really was a nice space. A simple desk was placed in front of a massive bay window. Empty shelves lined the opposite wall and recess lights gave the room a more homey feeling.

"Thank you." Rose said, "But you never did tell me what I was doing exactly. All you said was: it would be better than arranging clothes all day."

"Right, you are head of Alien Communications. I figure after all the traveling you did, you'd be very qualified." Pete said carefully. Although Rose put on a brave face for everyone, the mention of his name could remove any mask she wore.

"Thanks really." She said giving him a hug.

"No trouble at all. I'll explain more later, but I'll let you settle in." And it really was no problem. Pete had been trying to get to know Rose since she first came. At first it had been for Jackie. Now he was growing rather fond of her.

Pete left the room leaving Mickey and Rose in her new office. "Well I guess this is it." She said with a laugh.

"What's it?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"I've finally settled to a domestic lifestyle." A sad smile emerged over her usual brave demeanor.

"S'not all that bad. And you can't give up all hope. Maybe one day-"

"Don't Mickey, you and I both know it's impossible."

"Since when did anything become impossible?"

* * *

"Mickey I don't believe it." Rose said gravely. The last time he thought he successfully created a pass way. A massive rift formed almost destroying the universe. 

"Rose this time I have it, honestly. Jake and I have been working on it non stop." Mickey assured. After two years of working on it, it was bound to be a success.

"We checked and double checked our calculations. It will work this time." Jake said backing up Mickey.

"I don't know." Rose said tentatively. She really wanted to believe it would work. But the pain that followed with every let down was becoming harder to bear.

"Listen to me Rose." Mickey said placing his hands on her shoulders, "I told you a long time ago I'd find you a way back. And I plan on keepin' my promise." Although it was hard for him to say, he just wanted Rose to be truly happy again.

Not too much about her changed since Bad Wolf Bay. At least on the outside anyway. She continued to sport thick eyeliner and dyed hair, except her roots were better kept. To anyone who just saw her would think she was a normal twenty-something business women on the rise. However to those who knew her best would say the girl they knew, Rose Tyler: Defender of the Universe was no more. Her smiles were empty and her eyes distant. On the rare occasion she laughed, a sad chord could be heard echoing. The free spirit was now confined to a four by four box.

She nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." Mickey said with a grin. "Send out the probe!"

A small round object was set carefully on the loading dock. Flashes of light blinked from the main console and tense atmosphere settled in. The probe began to shake violently. A moment later it was sent through the veil. For that moment everyone held their breath, waiting for the world to end. When all seemed fine everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you have a ship ready?" Rose asked excitedly

"Yes, and I'm going." Mickey replied firmly.

"What!?"

"You heard me. Once we find out if the probe landed safely I'm going." Rose opened her mouth to protest, but Mickey continued, "If something happens, if the Doctor finds a way here. I don't want to tell him you're lost forever because I let you go. And I especially don't want to answer to Jackie."

Rose capitulated and gave Mickey a much needed hug.

"We have a reading." Jake called. "It looks alright."

Mickey began to head over a ship, when Rose stopped him.

"Here take this." She handed him her mobile, "Send out a signal to the TARDIS when you get there."

"If all goes to plan you should be able to reach me in the other universe."

After one last embrace Mickey boarded his ship on the dock. The lights flashed and the ship shook as it traveled through the veil. The room held its breath and didn't let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The usual.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone in the TARDIS remained silent. Even the Doctor had trouble wrapping his mind around the idea of a safe pass way between universes. He furrowed his eyebrows and sank into a deep pensive. He was almost certain it couldn't be done. But here Mickey was, standing in front of him. Once he came to terms with this safe pass way, he began to think about what came next. Obviously he had to take Mickey back; they both knew there was nothing here for him in this universe. What if he saw Rose again? Would she come along? Would she leave everything behind for him? Of course she would, it was his Rose Tyler he was talking about. Unless she found a place in her new life.

Martha was thinking about all that and more. She wondered what would become of her after this. She was certain if they found Rose, she would come along. It had been hard getting used to Donna traveling with them. Although she discovered Donna was a hard person to get used to in general. But the Doctor would be happy. That's all she wanted really, not matter what it took. At least that's what she told herself anyway.

Finally Donna broke the silence, "Would someone mind explaining this other universe concept?"

The Doctor sighed and patiently began to explain. "Everyday you make decisions. You decide to go right, take the next street up, to not get on the train. Now imagine if you had gone left, took the next two streets up, and got on that train. That's what the parallel universe is."

"Okay. And you can't travel there?" Gathered Donna. "That's, that's what happened to your friend?"

"Not without collapsing the two universes first. And yes, it was."

Suddenly the phone Mickey had begun to ring. Once again everyone held their breath and waited for any new information.

"Hello?" He said, "Yes I'm fine. Yes I am. Still very much the same. What! But that's impossible! Are you sure? Alright yes, okay."

"Mickey what is it?" The Doctor asked, "Was, was that-"

"There's a problem with the veil, calculations and other things. I'll explain later but you have to get me to these coordinates." Mickey said showing him the numbers on the screen.

The Doctor stared at Mickey for a moment before taking the phone. "Right, yeah." He began to flip the switches and turn the knobs to reach their destination. Excitement and anxiety all filled the Doctor at once. The once impossible concept was actually happening.

"So in a parallel universe, I marry Lance?" Donna said with repugnance.

"And in a parallel universe I don't go to medical school? It just doesn't seem possible." Martha said thinking it all over.

"Yes well, it appears anything's possible." The Doctor grinned as he flipped the final switch. The TARDIS rumbled and hummed as they arrived at their destination.

"Well here we are." The Doctor said opening the door.

"Um Doctor," Mickey said, "This isn't it."

* * *

_And the plot thickens! (This is where the Doctor Who theme would start.) So that last bit was a bit more Nine then Ten, but it's the only way to keep the plot going. Sorry about its length, I swear the next one will be longer. It might be a while before the next update because I'm having a harder time keep the characters, well in character so bear with me. Anywho review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, school just started so the updates will be slow coming. Anyway read, review, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The crew from the Tardis scrambled to get beyond its doors, just to get a glimpse at their destination. The Doctor had managed to land on the top of hill overlooking a bustling town beneath. Cobblestone streets winded in and out between red roofed homes. Beyond the town a barrier of thunderous mountains stood, sealing the small town.

"This isn't it?" The Doctor repeated. "I was sure I got the coordinates right."

"Well this wouldn't be the first time you took us to the wrong place. Would it Doctor?" Mickey asked silently reminiscing.

The Doctor released a small smile, vividly remembering all the unexpected detours he had taken. And all the trouble it caused. _"12 hours, 12 months,"_ He thought, "_Nearly the same. Well the same to anyone who has a time machine."_

"So what's next then?" Martha asked.

"Well I'm starving!" Donna said. "Can we possibly get a bite to eat?"

"There's only 12 hours before the veil closes." Mickey said with a hint of concern. He knew the Doctor would get them there, well eventually anyway. This was precisely why he wanted them to have all sorts of time.

"Plenty of time!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Besides we could all stretch our legs a bit yeah?"

"I don't know Doctor." Mickey said. But he knew he wouldn't listen; it never happened before Canary Warf, why would it change now?

Reluctantly the crew followed the Doctor down into the town. Upon reaching the roads, an unsteady atmosphere had settled in. The townspeople walked up and down the streets, all with the same wide hollow grins.

"I'm going have a look around. I won't stray far I promise." Martha said, cutting the Doctor off.

The Doctor sighed, "Alright, but please try and stay out of trouble!" he pleaded, "Mickey and I will be over, over" he looked towards a small café and could have sworn he saw banana pancakes on the menu, "there, over there that's right."

Donna decided she would accompany Martha, leaving Mickey and the Doctor to the restaurant. Even there the atmosphere of hollow happiness continued to settle in over the two.

"Bit creepy in 'nit?" Mickey asked glancing from person to person.

"Nah, not really. They're just chipper that's all. Well a bit too chipper. Yes okay it is a bit creepy." The Doctor, "But they don't seemed too bothered."

"Good morning gents! Can I get you two anything? Tea?" The waiter's upbeat tone matched his toothy grin as he waited to take orders.

"Sure, I'll have a cup." Mickey said, glancing back and forth between the Doctor and the waiter.

"None for me thanks." The Doctor said eyeing the waiter. _No, something is definitely not right_.

The waiters face fell only for a moment before becoming all smiles again. "Sure, right back."

The two continued to listen to the conversations being exchanged throughout the shop. Yet nothing could be extracted from the pedestrian small talk. Wherever they were something was clearly wrong.

"So Mickey boy how's everything been?" The Doctor asked carefully. Although Mickey knew he was really asking, 'How is Rose? Is she alright? She hasn't forgotten me has she?' and so on and so forth.

"Well Jackie and Pete had a girl, Lily. She's so much like Jackie, you wouldn't believe it." Mickey began, seeing the anxiety on the Doctor's face. "They've been getting along all right. Torchwood has been busy lately. There's been a prophecy we've been needing to crack, can't quite do it though."

The Doctor was now clearly agitated. Mickey finally decided he had kept The Doctor at bay long enough.

"She's fine Doctor, if you're wondering."

A visible sign of relief had come over the Doctors face, "Oh, that's, that's splendid. Absolutely splendid!"

"Here you are gents. Two fresh cups!" The waiter exclaimed upon his return.

"I didn't order anything." The Doctor said suspiciously.

Once again the waiters fell for a split second, before returning to normal form. "Oh I brought it out just in case you changed your mind, that's all. It's complementary you know." The waiter turned on his heel and headed back into the kitchen.

"Wait, don't drink that." Muttered the Doctor as he did a quick scan of its contents. "Just as I thought, there's something in here. I can't identify it though."

Mickey quickly pulled the cup from his lips and set it down gently, afraid it may explode or other frightening consequences. "We should probably head back then, yeah?" Asked Mickey

"Right, let's find the girls, before anything happens." The Doctor said, although he already knew something did.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I just want to thank all my lovely reviewers, you guys certainly brighten up my day. I hope I'm keeping the characters well in character lol. Sorry about its length, it will get longer. Anyways keep the reviews acomin'_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor and Mickey ran towards where they last saw Martha and Donna. They continued up and down the streets looking for the two. Suddenly the large clock tower in the town's center chimed the hour and a strange event occurred. Every citizen in the street made a robotic turn and headed towards the same café the two just left. The Doctor frantically looked up and down the streets when a beacon of sorts caught his eye. Out over and beyond the mountains a thick stream of purple smoke rose menacingly into the air.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" The Doctor cried in frustration. This was not what he needed right now.

"What is it?" Asked Mickey, clearly not in the mood for any more trouble.

"Out by the mountains, see the smoke? That is the signal of the Manixs. Frightening bunch they are. I had a nasty encounter with them a while ago, yes sir-e. They are known for their weaponry, talk about scary." The Doctor rambled.

"Is this going anywhere?" Mickey said.

"Manixs are ruthless; they plague the universe with murder and acts of torture in the most unimaginable ways. Judging by the smoke, which is purple due to a powder they used to light their fires with, they can't be more than a day off."

"All these people here, they're going to be killed!"

The Doctors eyes lit up with such a wild intensity Mickey had only seen maybe once. "Not if I can help it." He stormed off towards the café, leaving Mickey with a worried look.

* * *

Martha and Donna waded through the masses of people crowding the sidewalks. Donna was determined to have a leisurely outing, it wasn't too often one of these came around. Martha on the other hand was beginning to feel nervous around the citizens. It wasn't quite normal for everyone to be so, well, cheery. She could see through it though, she saw the emptiness in their faces. 

"All I wanted was a bite to eat, but no. That would be too easy." Donna ranted.

Martha stifled a laugh. She had to admit these moments, Donna Moments she dubbed, were quite amusing at some points. She looked up ahead and saw Mickey staring off across the street. Martha weaved her way in and out of the people, almost falling over.

"What's happening? Where's the Doctor?" Martha asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Mickey shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance he was in and replied, "He went back to the café." He took off after the Doctor leaving Martha stunned behind.

"Come on!" Martha said motioning Donna after Mickey.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was working on my other story and then I got inspired, well you know the rest. The whole tandom thing with my other story is sort of out the window at this point now haha._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

The Doctor made his way through the thickening crowd. Small tea cups in out stretched arms made the going slow and frustrating. The wide grins on the citizens disappeared and were replaced with gaping mouths begging for the precious drink. Up at the front of the crowd was the same waiter who had served him earlier.

"Up here! Fresh cup right here!" He exclaimed generously overfilling the glasses. Each person drank deeply savoring it till the last drop. Once they finished their hypnotic gazes were quickly replaced by the same hollow smiles their faces had grown accustom to. The Doctor had finally reached the front and attempted to make his way to the back. However he was abruptly stopped by the waiter.

"Excuse me sir, you can not go back there, employees only."

But the Doctor ignored him and pushed his way though the double doors only to be stopped in his tracks. In front of him stood massive machines resembling coffee makers. The roar of the motor was almost deafening as The Doctor made his way farther into the room. Suddenly the noise ceased and it became eerily quite.

"I'm going in there whether you want me to or not!" Martha Jones raged at the waiter as he attempted to stop her. "Oh my God, what is this?"

"It's some sort of massive tea maker…thing." The Doctor answered pulling out his square frames.

"Exactly right actually." A smooth voice said from no where. The Doctor and Martha spun around to find a well dressed man walking towards them. "Of course there is a more technical name, but where's the need for those anyway?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked

"Who am I?" He repeated almost appalled by the Doctors ignorance, "I'm the mayor of this fine town."

"Then I suppose you know exactly what is going on and I also suppose you know the danger that you and your people are in, am I correct sir?" He said with no respect intended.

"Yes and yes, Doctor am I right?"

"What have you done to them?" He ignored the mayor's question.

"What have I done? You say that as though I've done something _wrong_. It sounds so distasteful doesn't it, when in fact I've done something, well tasteful. No pun intended of course." The mayor chuckled at his own joke. The Doctor saw no humor.

"What have you done to them?" The Doctor asked once more, rage coursing through his veins.

"Bliss." His dream like voice crooned. "Don't you see Doctor? Everyone is happy. By being blissfully unaware everyone and everything is at peace. I've improved the quality of life."

"What you've done is put your people in danger." The Doctor growled, "There's an army coming. They're ruthless and they're on their way."

"And we will surrender peacefully." The mayor said holding up his hand. "No one gets hurt."

"Oh no sir. You haven't met this species before. They don't play by the rules. You need to remove the bliss."

"We're defenseless!" The mayor cried "Why have them be scared, when they can be at peace?"

"If you hadn't done this, they could have left days ago!" The Doctor fumed, "They could have been safe! Now they will all die at your hand."

"Doctor," Martha whispered, "There isn't much time."

The mayor slid from his chair and wept. He wept for his ignorance, and the situation he caused. But his mostly wept for his people. The Doctor saw this. He knew, understood, and could empathize with him. With that he decided.

"Sir, there isn't much time you must get me the anti-dote."

"What good will that do?" They will still die!" The mayor cried

"Sir, now listen to me very carefully. I promise I will get your people out of here safely. But you need to get me the anti-dote."

The mayor considered. He realized he had no better choice. "In the box over there."

The Doctor ran towards the steel box and removed the instructions. "Martha how much time do we have?"

"A little more than an hour. We're running out of time."

"Funny, I always thought I had time to kill." He mused, "Well then were going to have to do this fast, Martha read this off."

The Doctor handed her the anti-dote recipe. She began reading off the list while the Doctor flipped switches and mixed chemicals. The contents in the tubes began to boil and steam. A mess of color erupted and engulfed the room.

"Doctor!" Martha called

"Just a moment Martha." He said pouring the last of the ingredients' in.

"Doctor what can we do!" Mickey called as he and Donna pushed through the doors.

"Where the hell have you lot been?" Martha asked

"Hello! The psychos blocking the doorway made it a bit difficult to get through." Donna said.

"No time for arguing ladies." The Doctor sighed annoyed, "I've just finished. Each of you grab one of those tea wheelie things and bring it here." The Doctor said motioning to the tea trolleys by the door. One by one the Doctor poured some of the anti-dote in and told the three to wheel it out towards the TARDIS.

"Sir do you know by any chance how large this town is?" The Doctor inquired

"Doctor, were just a humble village of around four hundred. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, its just about to get a bit crowded."

* * *

_Yeah so I doubt the Doctor would ever, ever do what he's about do to. In fact its probably the most unlikely thing out there next to...well something else that is even more unlikely. But for the good of the story right? Anyway I hope I'm doing justice to these characters (aside from that last snippet) and uh review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the long long wait. Writers block is such a pain. Hope I haven't lost any of you. Anyway the next event is a bit implausible, but my friend had asked me about it and I just couldn't let it go. It sort of inspired the story. Anyway read on!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

A wave of people began to creep over the hill towards the TARDIS. Leading the pack was Mickey, Donna, and Martha, rolling barrels of the antidote. Following close behind was every member of the village.

"Alright everyone lets go, inside now!" Mickey ordered. Martha unlocked the door leading everyone inside the TARDIS. "Go up the stairs, but don't stray too far, or you may never come back!"

"Ouch don't shove!" Donna ordered. "I can't believe he's doing this."

"Well he isn't going to let them all die, so quit complaining and get them in!" Martha commanded. Men, women, and children flooded inside, desperate for their precious cup of tea. Fast as they could, they began to pour small amounts into out stretched cups and watched horrified by the scene unfolding. The people shoved the scalding liquid into their mouths in one big sip.

"This better work." Donna said.

"It will," Mickey assured, "Hopefully."

Suddenly a change began to settle over the crowd. Hollow smile began to fill and morph into looks of confusion. A chorus of questions filled the room as the trio attempted to explain the situation at hand. However, the drone of the townspeople could not be overcome by their voices.

"Would everyone just shut up?" The Doctor ordered. As if by magic the crowd quieted down. "Thank you. Now if everyone would just move for a moment I'll have you out of here and back to your lives momentarily. And please no one break anything. You see this is why I don't like having too many people in here. It just makes a mess, and everything gets broken and-"

"That's great Doctor, but could you stop babbling for a moment and hurry up?" Donna interrupted.

The Doctor moved around the people, pressing buttons and flipping switches. The TARDIS lurched throwing everyone to the ground. Muffled groans rang inside the ship as the commotion finally began to settle.

"That'll do it." The Doctor said stepping as far back as he could away from the TARDIS. "Now excuse me; let me through; get out of the way!" The Doctor slowly made his way through the thick sea of people to the doors. Carefully he pushed them open to the scene of destruction.

The once bustling town was now completely destroyed. Embers continued to smoke on the remains of roof tops and ashes began to swirl in the wind. The crowd that had once been deafening became speechless. Tears flowed freely from the women as the men tried to put on a brave face. Martha could feel tears well in her eyes as she saw a small boy search for his home.

"It's all gone." The mayor gasped.

"It can be rebuilt." The Doctor assured. It was for the best. He wouldn't let another genocide occur.

The mayor nodded his head solemnly, "You're right Doctor. Thank you." He headed off towards the destruction to assist in anyway he could.

"Everybody lives." He told Mickey, "There really aren't enough of those days."

The four returned inside the TARDIS, when suddenly Mickey realized how little time he had left.

"Doctor there's only five minutes!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Alright hold on everyone! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Doctor banged his mallet frantically over the controls of the TARDIS. The other passengers held on for dear life as they raced through time and space. Mickey looked worried as he made attempts to glance at his watch. Four minutes, twenty seconds left. Any second he knew the gap would begin to be impossible to get through and it truly be a mirror in space.

On the other side of the veil Rose and the team waited anxiously. If Mickey didn't get back, then the veil may never open again for Mickey was one of the few who knew how it all worked. She nervously drummed her fingers on the nearest table.

"Come on Mickey, where are you?" She whispered

The TARDIS began to experience severe turbulence in the vortex. The Doctor continued to flip switches and push random buttons. A look of intensity and frustration was plastered on his face. The TARDIS made a final lurch and signified they reached their destination.

"Well Mr. Mickey it's been good seeing you." The Doctor said running toward the doors.

"And you can count on seeing me again." Mickey replied

The two nodded and Mickey walked through the doors into the closing veil. It exploded in a blinding light, filling the TARDIS. Once the light finally began to fade, the Doctor walked closer to it and saw many unfamiliar faces. But one face, one oh so familiar face caught his attention. The one unforgettable face that had haunted his dreams, but was so far for so long. Rose Tyler walked tentatively toward the veil. Her hand quivered as she reached out. The Doctor absently did the same, he was too captivated by her very real presence to realize what he was doing. But his hand stopped. Her hand stopped. The universe once again had not been kind.

"_No_," He thought, "_It's not fair_!" He ran his hand over the invisible shield between the two. He found it hard to even look at her. There she was, so very much alive. Even now a wall stood between them. She was just an image. He was just an image. His one shot, and he was too late once again.

He turned toward his companions, "How long?"

"Two minutes." Martha replied nearly choking with emotion. She'd never seen the Doctor so truly heartbroken.

"_Two minutes_," he thought bitterly. He faced Rose and saw she was trying to say something. But he couldn't even hear her.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry." She mouthed

He fought back tears, "No Rose," He mouthed back, "I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down both their faces. There wasn't much else they could say. But there was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, how hard it had been. He wanted to tell her how much he longed to feel her embrace, to hear her laugh. Streams of tears continued down her face. He desperatly wanted to wipe them with his thumb and tell her it was going to be alright, that he was here now. But he wasn't, he couldn't. Oh he supposed he could tell her how he feels about her. How he always felt, and still does feel about her. There was enough time to be sure. But what good would that do? She couldn't hear it, and he would still be a coward for not being able to really say it. The veil began to flicker and fade. Their fingertips continued to touch the wall.

"I will see you again," he mouthed, "My Rose."

She flickered into oblivion once again.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah, thats the end...really. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm thinking about making a sequel, unless you guys hate me with the intensity of 1000 suns. I have a reason for ending it this way and if you wish to know then send me a pm and I'll gladly explain. The ending was really hard to write so I hope it wasn't too bad._

_Thanks for your support and yay or nay for sequel? Just let me know _


End file.
